parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Superstar (Muppet) Movie
The Superstar Movie is a parody of The Muppet Movie (1979). Cast * Kermit the Frog - Mushu (Mulan) * Miss Piggy - Elsa (Frozen) * Fozzie Bear - Genie (Aladdin) * Gonzo - Nick Wilde (ZooTopia) * Camilla the Chicken - Judy Hopps (ZooTopia) * Rowlf - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Dr. Teeth - Goofy * Floyd Pepper - Mickey Mouse * Janice - Minnie Mouse * Animal - Donald Duck * Zoot - Snoopy with Woodstock as his extra (Peanuts) * Scooter - Timon (The Lion King) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Beaker - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Crazy Harry - Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) * Lew Zealand - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Sam the Eagle - Chief Bogo (ZooTopia) * Statler and Waldorf - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Swedish Chef - Remy (Ratatouille) * Robin the Frog - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sweetums - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Big Bird - Himself * Doc Hopper - Hans (Frozen) * Max - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) Others Other Muppets * Daisy Duck and Pluto * Snow White and her Prince, the Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Cinderella and Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Aurora and Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Peter Pan and Wendy (Peter Pan) * Tiana and Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Anna and Kristoff (Frozen) * Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Aladdin and Jasmine * Mulan * May, Drew, Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi (Pokemon) * Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Sally Cat, Sally Pig, Freddie Fox, Hilda Hippo, and Rhonda Raccoon (Richard Scarry) * Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmuks) * Various characters from Sesame Street, Song of the South, Dr. Seuss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sonic, Peanuts, VeggieTales, and Wee Sing Others * Gate Guard - Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Lumberjack - Pac-Man (Pac-Man ''TV series) * Woman With Balloon - Dorothy the Dinosaur (''The Wiggles' Wiggle Time (1993), Yummy Yummy (1994), and Big Red Car (1995)) Guest stars * Edgar Bergen - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Milton Berle - Ronald McDonald (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) * Mel Brooks - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) * James Coburn - B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Dom DeLuise - Olaf (Frozen) * Elliot Gould - Scrooge McDuck * Bob Hope - Mario with Luigi as his extra (Mario TV series) * Madeline Khan - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Carol Kane - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Cloris Leachman - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Steve Martin - Steve with Blue as his extra (Blue's Clues) * Richard Pryor - Winnie the Pooh with Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, and Rabbit as his extras (Winnie the Pooh) * Telly Salavas - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) * Paul Williams - Bugs Bunny * Orson Welles - Barney with Baby Bop and BJ as his extras (Barney & Friends)